


Untitled

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Humanstuck, Kink Meme, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is asexual. Dave understands. Eridan is... Eridan. Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=23606890#t23606890):
>
>> Asexual!Sollux having no interest in sex but going with it to make his partner happy.
>> 
>> Bonus point if his partner realises this and they come to a compromise that makes them both happy.
>> 
>> Extra bonus points for Dave/Sollux/Eridan
> 
> If you can think of a clever title, let me know, 'cos I got nothin'. D:
> 
> * * *

It’d been hours since he’d sat down at his computer, and long since the sun had gone down and left the room illuminated by nothing but the light from the monitor. His back hurt from hunching over the keyboard, and the creeping headache that’d been throbbing at his temples for the last thirty minutes wasn’t doing anything to help his concentration.

Sollux tried to compile the code again, and got several lines of errors that still needed debugging. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms overhead and rolling his shoulders. This wasn’t working, and he wasn’t getting anywhere by staring at it.

Bored and frustrated, he tabbed away from the IDE and decided to refresh his various inboxes and social networks. He opened several mildly interesting articles in multiple browser tabs and skimmed them, only half reading the content. Eridan had sent him a message asking if they were going to hang out this weekend, and when, and doing what; Sollux told him _maybe_.

He jumped a little when he heard the front door of his apartment open. He turned around in his chair to glance out at the living room; there was really only one person it could be.

“Back,” Dave shouted, flinging his jacket and messenger bag onto the couch. “We had a midnight release that corporate scheduled, but nobody’d preordered the game. Managed to escape with my sanity for once.”

“Oh?” he asked, spinning the chair back and forth lazily. “Which one?”

“ _Mad Snacks, Yo 2: Madder Snacks_.” Dave pulled a case out from a small plastic bag and presented it to Sollux. “I’m the only one who’s bought a copy.”

Sollux rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “Is there co-op?”

Dave grinned. “Yeah, but you have to play from separate consoles. It’s such bullshit, it’s kind of beautiful.”

Sollux snorted. “Only you, sir.”

Dave set the box down on the desk and stood behind Sollux’s chair, draping his arms around him in a loose hug. He pressed a kiss to his hair and let his chin rest on the top of his head. “What’re you reading, politics?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the screen.

“Just dumb shit,” he said. “Boring shit.” He brought his arms up to hold Dave’s hands against his chest. “Whole day’s been fairly boring, and I think I’m probably being bested by semicolons right now.”

“Can I help?” Dave asked, scritching at his shirt.

“Not unless you want to comb through a fuckton of code.”

Dave leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I could try to un-boring-ify things for you.”

“Mmm.” Sollux closed his eyes and hugged his arms for a moment. “You don’t have to.”

“Hey, man, I _want_ to.”

Dave spun the chair around and leaned down to kiss him. Sollux reached up to loop his arms around Dave’s neck, kissing back slowly, gently. Dave quickly deepened the kiss, biting a little, licking a little, and it wasn’t _bad_ , exactly, but it was too wet and perpetually sort of weird, and he could feel Dave’s exhalations going up his nose.

He always had to wonder if he was doing this right, if there was some trick he wasn’t aware of, but Dave seemed to enjoy it all the same.

Sollux pulled back and smiled softly up at him, gently taking off his shades and setting them on the desk, on top of the stupid game.

“Hey,” he said, brushing his bangs out of his face. “I like you.”

Dave feigned astonishment. “Holy shit, really? Slow down, I didn’t realize things were getting so serious.”

Sollux snorted. “You’re an ass.”

“Nah, that’s only one of my many fine features.”

Dave kneeled down in front of the chair and began to unzip Sollux’s jeans. Sollux braced himself against the arms of the chair, his fingers gripping the edges a little too tightly. Sometimes it was hard to watch while Dave did this sort of thing. He felt embarrassed by it, to a certain extent; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, it was just...

He could never seem to put it into words, or actualize it in his head when he thought about it. For the moment, though, Dave was making it impossible to concentrate, and Sollux moved one hand to gently pet Dave’s hair. He didn’t really want to be the center of attention like this, but it seemed to mean so much to his boyfriend that he couldn’t really bring himself to mention it.

Sollux continued to idly comb through Dave’s hair, and busied himself reading the synopsis on the back of the videogame box. _Get ready for a radical blast of action-packed snack attacks! Chips so intense that your hunger will fly off the handle! That handle never even knew what happened!_

Sollux’s breath caught in his throat when he glanced back to Dave and realized that he’d been watching him the whole time. Fuck.

Dave pulled away and quirked an eyebrow. “Something wrong, dude?”

Sollux froze. “I’m... just distracted.” He shook his head. “That’s all. Sorry.”

Dave gave him a level stare. He wasn’t buying it. “You know you’re an awful liar, Captor. What’s up, seriously?”

Sollux sighed and pushed his glasses up onto his head, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Look, I’ve been trying not to say anything, but I feel shitty for lying to you.”

“You’re straight?”

Sollux glared at him. He couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Dave sat back on on the floor and crossed his legs, looking up at Sollux with a sudden sincerity. “Hey, I’m listening.”

Sollux awkwardly did up his zipper again and sat on the chair in silence, trying to think of how the hell to phrase this. “Whatever it is that you, uh, enjoy... about this, I... I don’t think I experience it the same way.” He looked at him, feeling sort of stupid. “If that makes sense.”

Dave glanced briefly to his shades, as if considering whether or not to put them back on, and decided against it. “So you don’t like sex.”

Sollux was quiet, and shrugged. “I guess not. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t jacked off before, you know?” It felt so weird to be saying that out loud. “But it’s... with someone else, it’s... different.”

Dave leaned forward, an elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand. “Is it something I did?”

Sollux shook his head again, fervently. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all me, I just...” He fumbled for the words. “Fuck, you know I love you, right?”

Dave smiled. “Yeah.”

Sollux took his glasses off his head and set them down, running a hand through his hair and making an aggravated noise. “And I trust you, and I really like being with you and everything. This just isn’t... isn’t something I’d choose to do, normally, I guess.”

Dave was quiet, mulling this over.

Sollux rushed to keep talking. “A-And if this means you don’t want to be with me anymore, then... then I’ll be really upset but I’ll try to understand. And... and we’ll go from there, or something.”

Dave looked like someone had stabbed him in the gut. “Whoa, of course not.” He stood up and offered Sollux his hand. “Hey, come here. It’s all right.”

Sollux took it, and had barely stood up before Dave pulled him into a crushingly tight hug. “You’re okay with it?”

Dave rubbed his back in small, reassuring circles. “Yeah. I’m in this for you, whatever you happen to be, or want, or whatever.” He smiled over Sollux’s shoulder, even though he couldn’t see it. “I’m not judging you.”

Sollux nearly collapsed against him with relief. “Holy shit, that’s good to hear.” He cinched his arms around Dave’s waist, almost desperately. “Holy shit.”

Dave pressed a kiss to his cheek, then stepped back and smirked at him. “Come on, douchebag, let’s go watch a movie before we talk about our fuckin’ feelings all night.”

Sollux laughed quietly, still feeling self-conscious. “Yeah, sure. Good.”

“It’ll be way better than good. I’ve got _Harry Potter_ in 3D.” Dave had already returned to the living room and started rummaging through his messenger bag.

“I don’t have a 3D television.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dave replied, pressing a pair of flimsy cardboard glasses into his hand. “I’ve got these babies.”

Sollux pressed his lips into a thin line. “I don’t think that’s how--”

“Nope, it’s gonna work.” He placed the disc into the player and closed the tray, fucking around with the remote until _Hedwig’s Theme_ was blasting through the apartment. Sollux winced; his neighbors were going to hate them.

Dave already had his own shitty glasses on, and Sollux smirked a bit before putting on his own and joining him on the couch. Nothing miraculous happened; the screen was now blue if he closed one eye, or red if he closed the other.

“Dave, this isn’t working.”

Dave put his arm around him, settling back into the cushions. “Shh. We’re going to Hogwarts now.”

They sat in companionable silence, and Sollux didn’t have the heart to take off the glasses, even though they were making the film nigh unwatchable. Dave fidgeted until he was half sprawled on the couch, his neck at a crooked angle that Sollux thought must’ve been uncomfortable, his head resting against Sollux’s arm.

They were both startled half to death when someone started knocking frantically on the door. Sollux checked his watch in the dim light of the screen: 2:00 AM on the dot.

“What the shit?” Dave asked, a little sleepy and very irritated.

Grumbling to himself, Sollux got up and flipped on the porch light, trying to see who the fuck was out there at this time of night.

Oh, goddamn it.

He opened the door and Eridan let himself in before Sollux could say a word.

“Hi, guys.”

He immediately started to divest himself of his scarf, hat, jacket, gloves and god knew how many other layers. He dumped them in a pile on the back of the couch.

“Eridan, it’s two in the fucking morning,” Sollux pointed out, as if it even needed to be said.

“The morning is being thoroughly debauched right now and isn’t finished,” Dave added, helpfully.

Eridan looked at them both quizzically. “Sol said I could come over.”

Sollux rolled his eyes. “I said _maybe_ , as in maybe tomorrow, or maybe not.”

Eridan waved his hand at him dismissively. “What’s this, _Deathly Hallows_?” he asked, sitting down in what had been Sollux’s spot next to the arm of the couch. “Magic’s fucking stupid, you guys are retards.”

“Thanks, we were enjoying this,” Sollux said, annoyed but quickly realizing he wasn’t going to win this particular battle. He shut the door and locked it, sighing a little before returning to the couch. Dave had since slumped over entirely, and Sollux had to practically pry him off the cushions so he could sit down again. Dave laid his head in Sollux’s lap instead.

“He’s right,” Dave said, shrugging in an odd, lying-down sort of way. “ _Harry Potter_ is for babies who poop their diapers.”

“You two are impossible.”

Eridan smirked. “And _you_ look good in those glasses!”

Sollux huffed and tried to get back into the film, fiddling with the remote until it displayed the subtitles. If he knew these two -- and he did -- they were going to talk through the whole thing.

After twenty minutes or so of complaints about wizards and how realistic it was or was not to fly out of Gringotts on a dragon, they all fell back into amicable silence. Dave fell asleep fairly quickly, his head pillowed in Sollux’s lap, lulled by Sollux petting his hair. Eridan sat closer than he probably should have, but Sollux couldn’t move without waking up Dave, and frankly, he didn’t mind all that much now that everyone was at least quiet and calm.

Eridan laid his head on Sollux’s shoulder, and not-so-stealthily snuck his hand into the crook of Sollux’s elbow, holding onto him while he, too, drifted off. Sollux wanted to lower the volume, or take off the useless glasses, or maybe just stretch a little. For their sake, he stayed still.

Sollux watched the rest of the movie in awkward blue and red, choking back anger and tears at the loss, grinning at the inevitable victory. The credits rolled. The disc eventually returned to the main menu and looped the same music until the TV automatically switched itself off.

He tilted his head to rest it on the back of the couch, and dreamt of owls and acceptance, surrounded by warmth.


End file.
